1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for shaping an object, and in particular to a method for shaping a flexible printed cable, so that the flexible printed cable can easily fit in a pivot-rotating mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the conventional electronic device having a pivot-rotating mechanism, such as a cellular phone having a cover or a digital camera having a rotary lens and movable flash lamp, includes a main body and a rotary body. The signal is transmitted via a flexible printed cable (FPC) passing through the pivot-rotating mechanism between the main body and the rotary body. Nevertheless, because of the frequent movement between the main body and the rotary body, the flexible printed cable is frequently stretched such that the lifespan thereof is reduced.
Thus, there are two conventional methods to overcome the aforementioned problems. In the first method, the length of the flexible printed cable in the pivot-rotating mechanism is longer such that the flexible printed cable is subjected to reduce tensile stress. In the second method, the flexible printed cable in the pivot-rotating mechanism is wound directly or around a shaft.
Nevertheless, the current volume of electronic device is increasingly reduced. The size of the pivot-rotating mechanism is reduced as well. Additionally, the current electronic devices provide more and more functions so that the width of the flexible printed cable increases commensurately. Thus, in order not to increase the width of the flexible printed cable, multiple layers of the flexible printed cable are required and fit into the volume-reduced pivot-rotating mechanism. In the first conventional method, the manufacturing cost of the flexible printed cable is increased and the anti-torsion capability of the flexible printed cable is reduced.
In the second conventional method, the width of the flexible printed cable can exceed the width of the multiple layers of the flexible printed cable. Nevertheless, because the flexible printed cable has elasticity, it is inconvenient to wind the flexible printed cable directly or around a shaft.
Consequently, the invention provides a method to improve the aforementioned second conventional method. It is easier to fit the flexible printed cable in the rotating mechanism by the method of the invention.